


Apologize

by darknessfalls1321



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfalls1321/pseuds/darknessfalls1321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Think Again. Audrey apologizes to Nathan after their fight in 3x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I too was wondering how Audrey and Nathan could patch things up. But since people have been asking for a follow up – here you go. I don't have a beta so apologies for any mistakes I may have missed.

Audrey waited outside his door fighting with herself. What if he didn't want to see her? She had hurt him badly and she knew she only had herself to blame. He would have every right to leave her standing out here in the cold. But the hurt expression on Nathan's face floated through her mind and she knew she needed to tap down her fears and try to fix this.

"Nathan? It's me." Audrey called out, knocking on the door. She waited for what felt like an eternity before she heard the rustling of locks and the door opening.

"Hey," she said. Meeting his eyes, she winced inwardly at the guarded expression on Nathan's face. 

Nathan looked her over and simply nodded his head. 

"Parker."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Nathan scoffed but took a step back and waved her inside. Closing the door behind her, he moved to the opposite end of the room and turned around to face her, folding his arms as though to protect himself. 

Although separated by the length of the room, Audrey felt as though the distance was even greater. Glancing at the coffee table, she saw that he had covered up most of his notes but she could still see the edge of the notebook and a part of the word Hunter and the number 46 scribbled hastily. Seeing physical proof that Claire had been right made her feel more guilty than ever. How could she have thought for a moment, that he would just leave her to her fate without a fight? Not exactly sure how to bridge the gap, she decided to start with the most important part as she sat down on the edge of the sofa hoping he'd join her after he heard what she had to say.

"Nathan, I am so sorry." Audrey saw a little of the coldness in his eyes thaw at her words encouraged her to continue. 

"This whole thing with the Hunter and me disappearing in 46 days has me out of sorts. I mean we already know so little about my past and now to find out that my expiration date is set?" She took a breath and looked down at her hands. "I didn't handle it well. So I threw myself into what I know I can do. Helping the Troubled. It's the one thing I can control. The one thing I know how to do."

"I wasn't planning on stopping you from doing that. I just thought we were friends or at the very least partners. Now.... now I don't know what we are anymore." Nathan spoke softly and Audrey could still hear the hurt in his voice. 

"We are, Nathan." Audrey stood and took a step towards him but stopped when she saw him tense up. "You are my partner and my friend. God, I am so sorry that you had reason to doubt that. And it's my fault. Completely. I was just afraid that I would lose you. Look at what's happened already. I was kidnapped and interrogated, someone framed Duke for it and someone is killing people close to this with a bolt gun." Taking a step closer, Audrey took a chance and covered Nathan's hand with her own. 

"Lucy loved the Colorado Kid and look what happened to him. I thought that if I pushed you away now, I could save you from that same fate. I thought you'd let me go and then you’d be safe."

Nathan shook his head. "That wasn't your call to make. You've been here over a year, who's to say it's not too late already? And I guess you really don't know me if you think I'm just going to let you go without a fight. I told you already, you're more than just my partner." Glancing down at her hand on his, Nathan took a step back and looked away. "Even if you don't feel the same way."

Audrey let her hand fall to her side as Nathan stepped away. She took a breath and crossed her arms, steeling her resolve. "I know I've been throwing mixed messages ever since I went to find Lucy Ripley. You and me, we're complicated. Sometimes I let my heart speak and sometimes my fears get the best of me. So let me be clear once and for all."

Stepping forward, Audrey reached up and cupped his face, looking into his eyes, letting her love for him show. "You are more than just my partner. I love you Nathan Wuornos. I may not have showed it recently but that fact has never changed. I did what I did because I love you."

Nathan had closed his eyes at the sensation of Audrey's hands on his face but they flew open at her revelation. He couldn't stop himself from searching her eyes. Seeing the truth in her eyes, Nathan felt the stress of their fight melt away. He gave her a soft smile and reached up to cup her cheek.  
"And I love you," he said before leaning down intending to give her a soft, yet loving kiss.

Audrey had other ideas though and moved her hands behind his neck to hold him in place as she followed him as he pulled away and kissed him again, pouring all of her love into that moment. Nathan quickly surrendered to her ministrations and returned her kiss with equal fervor. 

Nathan wrapped his arms around her; afraid this was all a dream and that she would disappear. Audrey combed her fingers through his hair as she tried to make up for time wasted. Things quickly began to escalate as Audrey brought her hands down to pull Nathan's shirt out and run her hands up his back.

The feel of her hands on his back brought a gasp out of Nathan and he pulled away closing his eyes at the overload on his senses before leaning his forehead against Audrey's trying to recover. 

Audrey pulled her hands away quickly realizing what she did and chuckled as she smoothed his hair down. "Sorry."

"No you're not," he said as he grinned back at her. "But as much as I want to jump into bed with you, we still need to talk about Duke."

Audrey groaned as she pulled back to look at him incredulously. "Seriously? We're making out and you want to talk about Duke?"

"Parker," Nathan scolded.

Audrey sighed. "Fine, let's talk." Grabbing his hand, Audrey pulled him over to the sofa and pushed him down before sitting on the coffee table in front of him and held his hands. 

"You're too hard on Duke. I trust him." Audrey felt him stiffen as he opened his mouth to argue, but squeezed his hands and kept going before he could interrupt.

"I understand why you don't. But since I've gotten here, he has been a big help to us and the Troubles. And I'm not the only one that's asked him to help us out before."

Nathan grumbled as he looked away. Audrey reached out and used her hand to bring his face back to hers and held it in place.

"Nathan, he isn't the same guy you knew before. He isn't going to hurt you on purpose. And he's not the man I love but he is my friend and I don't have too many of those." Audrey stroked his cheek as she made her point. 

Nathan placed his hand over her hand. "With his past history and his Trouble..."  
Audrey interrupted, "You know better than anyone that you don't have to be your father. Duke is a lot of things but you know he's a good guy deep down. Look at how much he's done for Haven. How much he's helped us, willingly and not so willingly."

Pulling his hand down into her lap, Audrey began to trace over his fingers. "I need to apologize for that too. I should have talked to you about my plan to use Duke's trouble. He was so upset with me and he had every right to be. He was right; it wasn't my decision to make. I just didn't see what else we could do to end the cycle and Duke's trouble seemed to be the only option. Now he has to live with that."

She looked back at Nathan hoping that they could move past this because she was tired of being fought over. But Nathan surprised her by leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss and squeezing her hand.

"Apology accepted." Nathan took a breath before looking at her sheepishly. 

"And maybe you're right," Nathan said begrudgingly. "About Duke. He isn't the same guy from before. I'm not saying I trust him completely but I trust you."

Pulling his hands away from Audrey, Nathan rolled up his sleeves gesturing to the tattoo. "And I'm sorry about this. I did get this tattoo to protect you and I would have talked to you about it but you were missing. And I'm not planning on killing him. I just wanted to make sure you were protected in case."

Nathan rolled his sleeve back down before nervously looking back at Audrey. 

"I'll try to go easier on him. I mean he did figure out this Hunter thing. He can probably help us figure out how to fight it. But if he keeps flirting with you, I make no promises that I won't clock him." Nathan said seriously.

Audrey grinned at him slyly as she moved over to him and sat in his lap, lacing her hands behind his neck.

"Fair enough. Now what do you say we get to the best part of fighting?"

"Oh? What's that?" Nathan grinned at her as she gave him her most innocent expression.

"Making up," she whispered as she pulled his face to her and began to show him much she loved him.


End file.
